Neues Leben, Neue Zukunft
by MeduiElen
Summary: Seine Heimat Zerstört, nimmt er Rache an den Zerstörrern. Alleine wird er von einem Alten Freund Aufgelesen und trifft eine alte Freundin wieder. Doch wird er jemals wieder der alte? Neue Freunde alte Feinde. Powerfull!Naruto Naruto/Harem


Legende:

„_Gedanken"_

_**Besondere Dinge (Inschriften Briefe)**_

**Fähigkeiten/Jutsus**

„**Youkai und Dämonen Sprächen"**

Erklärung: Weder Naruto noch Rosario to Vampire gehören mir, wenns so wäre naja sagen wir einfach Naruto wäre Wesentlich Intelligenter und Kurumu sowie Moka würden weit aus WENIGER anhaben xD

Rauch, ruß, feuer, Blut und tot war alles was er sah und roch, alles was er niemals sehen oder erleben wollte. Seine Schritte schwer taumelte er durch die leeren, brennenden und zerstörten Straßen von Konohagakure no Sato. Jeder schritt wirbelte leichten Rauch auf, bedeckte seine schwarzen Kampfstiefel mit mehr Staub und Dreck. Je weiter er ins Dorfinnere kam je mehr wurde ihm bewusst das dies alles kein Traum war, kein Trick die sein Geist oder sein verstand ihm spielte. Kein Gen-Jutsu nichts. Seine Füße mit jedem schritt schwerer werdend blieb er stehen. Er bückte sich und strich etwas staub von einer Metallplatte die auf dem Boden lag, ein schwarzes stück Stoff an der platte befestigt. Sein blick ging auf die Platte selbst, es war eine Spirale mit Pfeilspitze eingraviert. Es war ein Hitai-ate von Konohagakure no Sato, das Zeichen derer die Loyal und Treu mit Herz für das Dorf kämpften. Langsam ließ er es wieder zu Boden fallen, ging mit schweren Schritten weiter bis zum Hokagetower, sein blick ging hoch bis zur hälfte, es war alles was von dem Turm Über war. Seine Augen, verborgen durch eine Sonnenbrille mit Schwarzen Gläsern, blickten Traurig auf das was über ihm war. Die Realität, etwas was er niemals erleben wollte, war zur Wahrheit geworden.

Langsam ging seine Hand zu der Sonnenbrille, griff sie am Bügel und nahm sie von der Nase, nur langsam mit geschlossenen Augen. Er hoffte das es nur ein Trick war, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, es war vorbei, Konoha war nicht mehr. Seine Hand glitt in seine Tasche, steckte die Sonnenbrille in diese und holte seinen Hand wieder Heraus. Erst bei genauem Hinsehen sah man es, seine Fingernägel waren lang und Scharf, eher Krallen als Nägel. Langsam öffnete die Person die Augen, Blutrot mit Vertikalen Schlitzpupillen blickte auf das Monument der Hokage. Keines der Gesichter war mehr zu sehen, sein Blick ging nach rechts, auch dort nur Zerstörte Häuser die noch Brannten oder Loderten, schwarzer Rauch der in den Himmel stieg. Sein Blick glitt nach links, ein Krater, mehr war dort nicht. Seine Augen wurden immer Leerer je länger er es sah, je mehr ihm Bewusste wurde das das was er einst Liebte nicht mehr war. Langsam schritt er wieder los, machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Ort an den er nun wollte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam an einem Stein an, groß und Diamant förmig, blau in Farbe, blickte er diesen an und eine einzelne Träne verließ seine Augen.

Er bedeckte seine Hand mit Rai Chakra, leichte Blitze zuckten über seine Hand. Er Strich über den Stein, machte ihn Blank von allen Namen die Einst darauf standen. Mit Zittrigen Finger begann er etwas neues Einzugravieren.

_**Mögen die Seelen die hier gefallen sind, die Tapferen Ninja von Konohagakure no Sato, den Wächtern von Hi no Kuni, ihren Frieden finden und dort wo sie nun sind ein Besseres Leben führen. Möge Kami ihren Seelen Gnädig sein.**_

Sein Hand viel schlaff an seine Seite, die Augen noch immer trüb blickte er auf den Boden, ein Hitai-ate lag dort, doch keines aus Konohagakure. Er griff es, blickte sich die Platte an, es war eine Sanduhr, seine Augen bekamen einen Glanz, den Glanz von unsagbarer Wut, Hass und Zorn. Die Platte in seiner Hand Gab unter dem druck den er ausübte nach, Bog sich bis sie Barst. Er ließ die einzelnen Stücke zu Boden fallen. Sein Blick wandte sich gen Süden, Kaze no Kuni. Er verschwand in einem Blutroten Blitz, der Aka Senkou, Sohn des Kiiroi Senkou und der Aka Akuma war auf den Weg nach Sunagakure no Sato.

**Sunagakure no Sato 2 Stunden später**

Sunagakure no Sato, ein Dorf was in mitten einer Endlosen Wüste war. Sie waren ein starkes Dorf, doch es half ihnen nicht gegen das was hier vor ihnen war. Es muss ein Monster in der Gestalt eines Mannes. Sie hatten gelacht als der Fremde auftauchte, alle, bis auf die Sabaku Siblinge. Die Kinder des Verstorbenen Kazekage kannten ihn, und waren die einzigen die in dem Angriff gegen Konohagakure nicht Beteiligt waren. Sie hatten ihn direkt erkannt, auch mit seinem Neuen Aussehen. Die Schwarzen Kampfstiefel, die schwarze ANBU Hose, das Netzhemd was so engmaschig war das es ein T-Shirt sein könnte. Der Ärmellose schwarze Mantel der bis zu seinen Knöcheln ging. Sie stoppten ihn nicht als er ins Dorf ging, sie blickten ihn nur Traurig an. Irgendwie hatten sie geahnt dass es passieren würde. Mit Trauer und Schmerz blickten die 3 Siblinge als der sonst so liebevolle Blonde Uzumaki Naruto den ersten Chuu-nin aus Suna, der ihn fragte was er wollte, die Kehle durch schnitt und weiter ging.

Sie blickten ihm nach, auf seinem Blutigen Pfad durch Suna bis zum Kazekagetower. Erst dort Stoppte er, seine Augen stur auf den Godaime Kazekage, Baki, gerichtet. Sie sprachen kurz, doch Naruto schüttelte nur den Kopf, es war das letzte was sie sehen sollten. Naruto seine Aura, sein Chakra, fluktuierte, schoss in die höhe und Baki befahl den Angriff. In diesem Moment ließ Naruto so eine Gewaltige Schockwelle an Youki und Killer Intent auf das Dorf los das alle steifgefroren stehen blieben. Die Einwohner, ob Zivilist oder Ninja schwitzen, sahen ihren Tot voraus. Wer zu schwach war tötete sich direkt selbst. Naruto öffnete langsam seine Augen, Baki nahm einen schritt rückwärts, Naruto seine Augen waren Blutrot Vertikaleschlitze als Pupille. Seine Hände waren Krallen, und hinter ihm, schwangen Wütend und durch Hass geleitet 9 Blonde Fuchsschweife mit Obsidian schwarzen Spitzen. Er sagte nichts, sein Blick reichte um Baki mit zu teilen das Suna dem Untergang geweiht war. Und mit dem letzten Windhauch der die Roben des Kazekage zum Tanzen brachte begann etwas was als Massaker in die Geschichte eingehen würde. Baki sein letzter Gedanke bevor sein Kopf und Körper voneinander Getrennt wurden war _„Was hab ich nur Angerichtet"_

**In einer anderen Dimension zur gleichen Zeit**

Akashiya Moka war keine junge Frau die Angst hat, vor allem nicht wen ihr Rosario nicht Aktiv war, doch dieses Youki und der Killing Intent der durch die Dimensionen Flutete und die Youkai Gakuen mit voller Wucht traf war absolut Grauenvoll. Alles hatte gestoppt, jeder einzelne die an diesem Elternfest an der Youkai Gakuen waren blickte in alle Richtungen, viele Schlotterten vor angst, andere blickten sich Panisch um. _„Was ist das, und wo kommt es her."_ Ihre Gedanken ging immer und immer wieder dahin. Ihre Freunde zitterten, von egal wo diese Macht herkam, sie war von Hass, Wut und Zorn beflügelt und sie wusste, dass dies das Ende egal vom wem war der diese Kreatur Provoziert hatte. Sie blickte zu ihrem Vater, und sah etwas in seinen Augen was sie niemals für möglichgehalten hatte, einen Anflug von Angst. „Tou-sama, was ist?" die Worte schienen ihn zu erreichen und er blickte vorsichtig zu seiner Tochter. Der Chairmen selbst blickte Richtung Portal, seine Glühenden Augen waren Geweitet, niemals hätte es soweit kommen dürfen, er hatte ihn doch erst vor 2 Wochen Besucht und gesehen das es ihm gut ging. Er hatte verdammt nochmal sein Youki unter voller Kontrolle! Doch dies, er blickte zu seinem Bruder und nickte ihm zu das er sich sofort auf den weg machen sollte IHN zu besuchen. Ein nickten war die Antwort und er war weg. Sein blick ging zu Lord Akashiya, beide blickten sich an und nickten. Der Chairmen verschwand während er sich seiner Tochter zuwandte.

„Musume, Dear, das was du fühlst ist ein Oni, oder besser gesagt, ein Bijuu, um es genau zu nehmen, ist es der König alle Bijuu, Kyuubi no Youko selbst." Er blickte nicht weiter seine Tochter an, er verschwandt einfach in einem Wirbel aus schwarzen Flammen. Moka und ihre Freunde blickten geschockt an die Stelle wo Lord Akashiya eben noch war, ein Bijuu? Das war zu unglaublich. Doch wussten sie, alles was dort stand wo der Kyuubi war, wäre NUN tot.

**Sunagakure no Sato, 40 Minuten später**

Ein Krater, das war alles was von Sunagakure no Sato über war, nichts hatte überlebt als Naruto all seine Macht nutze und ganze 11 **Oni Fuuton: Oodama RasenShuriken **auf das Dorf nieder regnen ließ. Er stand am Rand des Kraters, stille tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinab. Er hatte sich Verschätz, hatte die Sabaku Siblinge mit erwischt. Seine Augen wieder Blau und keine Anzeichen mehr zu sehen das er ein Oni Kitsune war, blickte er gen Norden, er sah ihn, den Gelben Bus mit dem der Chairmen ihn vor nicht einmal 2 Wochen besucht hatte. Er blickte an sich hinab, seine Halskette die er einst von Tsunade bekommen hatte war nicht mehr alleine, mit den der Schnurr hing ein Kreuz, ein einfaches Aussehen, nichts Besonderes. Doch jeder der es kannte wusste das es ein Rosario war, ein Siegel was seine Kräfte unter Verschluss hielt. Der Chairmen hatte es ihm erklärt, nur damit würde er als Mensch durchgehen, anders nicht mehr, nicht als Kyuubi. Er blickte noch einmal zurück in den Krater, schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zum gehen. Ohne Worte ging er auf den Bus zu, blieb stehen als er das quietschen der Bremsen hörte. Sein Blick auf die Tür gerichtet blickte er auf den Mann der ausstieg, er trug einen blauen Anzug, Typisch für Busfahrer. Naruto seine Augen waren Leer und Glanzlos, der Busfahrer, Bruder des Chairmen und einer der 3 Dark Lords blickte den Blonden nur Sporadisch an.

Er stauchte ihn zusammen, motze was das sollte ob er Bescheuert wäre ein ganzes Dorf einfach so zu vernichten, er hätte weiter gesprochen wenn Naruto nicht ein einfaches „Konoha" geflüstert hätte. „Was?" dumm so zu antworten aber es war alles was ihm einfiel. „Konoha… es…" Naruto stoppte kurz bevor er, mit Tränen in seinen leeren Augen zu dem Fahrer blickte. „… Suna hat Konohagakure zerstört… es Existiert nicht mehr, keine Überlebenden…" die Augen des Busfahrers weiteten sich in Schock. Dies war also der Grund das Naruto als seine Macht nutze. Dass er alle mit der Macht des Kyuubi weg putze. Er blickte den Blonden ein letztes Mal an bevor er seufzte und gerade noch Rechtzeitig den Jungen Uzumaki, letzten Überlebenden von Konoha, fing als er Bewusstlos wurde. Der Fahrer lächelte bitter bevor er Naruto in den Bus legte und davon fuhr, er musste sich selbst überzeugen. Nur wenige Minuten später sah er es, schon vom Bus aus, die Ruinen von Konoha, er stoppte direkt und lächelte traurig, Naruto hatte also recht. Mit dem letzten Blick fuhr er davon, zurück zur Yokai Gakuen.

**Yokai Gakuen 2 Tage später**

Seit gut zwei Tagen lag er schon im Krankenflügel der Yokai Gakuen. Nicht einen Millimeter hatte er sich gerührt, sein blick leer geradeaus gewandt. Nur nebenbei bemerkte er die Personen die eingeliefert wurden. Er seufzte, zum tausendsten mal in den letzten zwei Tagen. Er wusste nicht was er noch machen sollte, er war alleine, keiner mehr den er kannte, wenn man den Chairmen und seinen Bruder den Busfahrer mal ausschloss. Noch immer seufzend ließ er seine leeren Augen nach links gleiten, dort lag ein Junge mit braunen Haaren, eventuell 15 oder 16 Jahre alt. Er war vor nicht mal zwei Stunden eingeliefert worden und sah, um es sanft auszudrücken, beschissen aus. Er hatte mehrere Verletzungen an seinem Körper waren Schnittwunden und an seinem Hals eine Bisswunde. Naruto seufzte erneut als er sich langsam Aufrichtete um zu sitzen. Er blickte zur Tür, sie öffnete sich, und der Chairmen kam herein, gefolgt von zwei Jungen Mädchen. Der Chairmen sah aus wie ein Priester, mit glühenden weisen Augen. Die beiden Mädchen trugen grüne Schuluniformen. Mit viel zu kurzen Röcken. Die eine hatte Azurblaue Schulterlange Haare, eine Satte und SEHR Attraktive Figur mit Kurven in all den Richtigen plätzen. Ihre Enorme Oberweite würde jedem anderen Mädchen den Neid ins Gesicht steigen lassen.

Das zweite Mädchen ließ Naruto einen Stich im Herz fühlen, sie hatte Rosa Haare und Jade grüne Augen, genau wie Haruno Sakura. Er blickte sie genauer an, sie war auch sehr Attraktiv, ihre Brust war etwas kleiner als die des ersten Mädchens aber nicht um viel. Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf bevor er seine Unterarme auf seinen Knien abstütze und auf den Boden blickte. Er wusste das der Chairmen zu ihm kommen würde, früher oder später. Die beiden Mädchen indessen gingen zu dem Jungen, aber ein neugieriges Auge immer auf Naruto gerichtet. „Naruto, mein Bruder hat mir erklärt was geschehen ist… und für was es wert ist… Es tut mir leid." Naruto schüttelte leicht den Kopf bevor er aufstand, er blickte den Chairmen nicht einmal an, ging einfach an ihm vorbei. „Ich brauch frische Luft." Naruto ging zum Ausgang, doch der Chairmen seufzte bitter, drehte sich um „Naruto, komm in mein Büro sobald du dich besser fühlst." Die drei anderen hatten den Blonden gemustert und legten den Kopf schief, es war selten das der Chairmen so drauf war. Naruto ließ ein Hohles, Leeres Lachen hören was den anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Von mir aus." Damit verschwand er, doch alle hatten es gehört, seine Stimme war hohl, leblos, kalt, Gebrochen und leer. Was war ihm geschehen damit jemand SO Endete.

Der Chairmen seufzte bitter bevor er sich auf den weg in sein Büro machte, die drei Ignorierend. Naruto indessen lief stumm über den Campus, blickt mal nach recht mal nach links. Seine Sonnenbrille hatte er nicht mehr auf, er sah keinen Sinn mehr. Kopfschüttelnd ging er an den Schülern vorbei die so Ausgelassen und Fröhlich waren, keine Sorge um nichts. Ein bitteres lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, zumindest bis er in einer unbesuchten Verwinkelten Ecke ankam und etwas sah was ihn seufzten ließ. Eine Gruppe von drei oder vier, Echsen ähnlichen Youkai waren kurz davor ein kleines Mädchen, nicht älter als 11 oder 12, zu Vergewaltigen. Zumindest von dem was er sah, der Penis des einen war schon Gefährlich Nahe an der Scheide des Mädchens und sie weinte bitterlich. Naruto schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor er dazu ging und der Echse von hinten in die Eier trat. Die Echse Krümmte sich und die anderen blickten ihn entgeistert an, das war bevor in alle Köpfen der vier Echsen ein Kunai steckte und sie sofort tötete. Er blickte das Mädchen nicht einmal an bevor er sich abwandte und ginge. Doch das Mädchen Umarmte ihn plötzlich von hinten „Arigatou, das war schon das zweite mal das sie es Versuchten, mein Name ist Sendou Yukari." Naruto schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor er sich löste und wieder Richtung Hauptgebäude ging. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich will weder dein freund sein noch jemand anderem seiner. Ich hab dich nur gerettet weil ich Leute wie diese vier hasse." Damit verschwand er auch schon und ließ eine Geschockte Yukari zurück die sich nur eines fragte _„Was hast du durch gemacht das du so Kalt bist?"_

Naruto ging leise zum Chairmen, klopfte leise bevor er das Büro betrat und von einem Jungen Mädchen Anfang 17 zum Chairmen gebracht wurde. Sie war Schön, aber wieder einmal ließ Naruto es an sich vorbei ziehen. Er blickte den Chairmen an, seufzte abermals bevor er sanft nickte. Der Schulleiter schüttelte sanft den Kopf, sein Bruder stand neben ihm. „Naruto, da du derzeitig nichts hast wo du hinkannst würde ich dich gerne hier in der Schule wissen bis es dir etwas besser geht." Man hörte die Reue und Trauer in der Stimme des sonst so Mächtigen Mannes. Ruby, das Mädchen das mit im Raum war, verstand nicht was der Chairmen meinte, schwieg aber. Naruto selbst seufzte abermals bevor er sich abwandte und zum Ausgang ging. „ Von mir aus, ich bin in der Cafeteria wenn sie mich brauchen." Wieder diese Hohle und leere Stimme. Der Chairmen sah bedrückt zur Tür. „Glaubst du er wird jemals wieder der Alte?" der Headmaster schüttelte den Kopf bevor er sich mit dem Stuhl zum Fenster drehte. „Ich weis es nicht. Er…" der Headmaster stoppte Kurz bevor er tief und schwer seufzte. „Er hat viel durch gemacht. Dinge die ich keinem Wünschen würde. Mit der Zeit wird sein Herz heilen, doch die Narben werden bleiben. Die wunde ist Tief, und ich hoffe das eventuell er seinen Lebenswillen wieder findet." Man hörte es, die Schwere in der Stimme des Headmasters.

Ruby senkte ihren Blickt, war Naruto wirklich so schlimm dran? Sie wusste es nicht. „Ruby-san, bitte bring Naruto-san nachher in eines der Einzelzimmer im Dorm und zeig ihm Morgenfrüh die Klasse von Nekonome Shizuka, ich glaube, sie ist die beste Wahl als seine Homeroom Lehrerin." Ruby nickte bevor sie sich auf den weg machte um den Jungen Uzumaki in der Cafeteria zu treffen. In besagter Cafeteria saß Naruto an einem Tisch, erst alleine, das war bevor sich die zwei Mädchen aus der Krankenstation mit dazu setzten. Und er Ignorierte sie gekonnt, das war bevor nun die kleine von vorher dazu kam und ihn direkt erkannte. Sie lächelte schwach bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Danke nochmal für vorhin." Naruto nickte nur bevor die beiden anderen fragten was den passiert sei. Yukari erklärte den zweien das sie schon wieder fast Vergewaltigt worden wäre von den Echsenmännern, und der Blonde sie Gerettet hatte indem er die viert Eliminierte. Die beiden lächelten schwach bevor sie sich ihm zuwandten. „Mein Name ist Akashiya Moka und die neben mir ist Kurono Kurumu, danke für die Hilfe." Der Blonde schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor er langsam aufstand und sich zum gehen wandte. Kurumu fand es Unfreundlich und hielt ihn am Arm fest „Wenn du schon so Unhöflich bist dann sag uns wenigstens deinen Namen." Doch sehr zum schock der anderen Hämmerte er einen kleinen Stoß Konzentrierten Killer Intent auf Kurumu die ihn geschockt los ließ. „Fass mich nie wieder an." Damit ging er, sie konnten noch sehen das Ruby ihn stoppte und weg führte.

Kurumu brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu fassen und blickte die anderen total geschockt an. „Was … war das denn?" Yukari seufzte schwer bevor sie Kurumu sagte das es auch für sie seltsam war. Sie erklärte ihnen das, als er sich vorhin rettete, seine Stimme komplett Hohl und leer klang, gerade so als wenn er seinen Willen zu Leben verloren hätte. Die beiden Mädchen schüttelten nur den Kopf bevor sie sich Abwandten und weiter Aßen. Bei den Dorm angekommen Zeigte Ruby Naruto direkt sein Zimmer, sie ging mit rein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Naruto blickte sie nicht einmal an, es war ihm egal. Das war, bevor sie ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn auf das Bett setzte. Er sagte nichts und ließ es zu, Ruby selbst fronte leicht das es ihn nicht mal störte das jemand ihn zu etwas Zwang. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf bevor sie sich von ihn kniete „Naruto-kun, ich weis nicht was dir geschehen ist, aber ich weis das, wenn du so weiter machst wie die letzten zwei Tage, das es dich Zerstören wird." Naruto lächelte bitter bevor er sich von Ruby abwandte und aus dem Fenster blickte, die Junge Hexe seufzte schwer bevor sie sich zum gehen wandte. „Es ist schwer weiter zu Leben, ich… ich habe alles Verloren was mir jemals etwas bedeutet hat." Ruby stoppte, mit der Hand an der Türklinke, ein sanftes lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, wenigstens hatte sie einen kleinen Fortschritt gemacht, etwas was nicht einmal der Headmaster schaffte. „Reden hilft, aber… ich habe Angst. Soviel habe ich getan um die zu Beschützen die mir Wichtig waren, doch… ich habe Versagt." Ruby lächelte schwach, noch während er redete hatte sie sich neben ihn Gesetzt.

Ihre Augen waren, mitfühlend, sie Kannte Naruto seit nun fast 3 Jahren, er war einer ihrer ersten Freunde. Einer der ersten Menschen der ihr Vertrauen bekam und nicht Enttäuscht wurde. Doch ihre Augen hielten auch Trauer, Trauer für den Jungenmann der ihr vor 3 Jahren das Herz gestohlen hatte. Ruby, schon damals, hatte sich in Naruto verliebt, was nicht Verwunderlich war, die zwei waren immerhin, zusammen mit dem Headmaster und einem Mann namens Jiraiya, 6 Monate gemeinsam Unterwegs. Sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die seine und lächelte ihm zu. „Naruto-kun, du konntest es nicht verhindern, auch wenn ich nicht weiß was. Aber glaubst du wirklich deine Freunde und Familie würden sich freuen dich jetzt so zu sehen?" Naruto wusste, Ruby hatte recht, mehr sogar als er sich eingestehen wollte. Er lächelte bitter, und noch bevor er es Registrierte, lag sein Kopf an Ruby ihrer Schulter und er weinte, weinte für seine Freunde die er verloren hatte, für die Menschen die er in Konohagakure no Sato nicht retten konnte, für all die deren Leben er nicht retten konnte. Das erste Mal seit 12 Jahren ließ er seinen Tränen freien Lauft. Ruby lächelte Schwach, er war auf dem Weg zur Besserung, ja ganz bestimmt. Mit einem sanften lächeln legte sie ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, drückte ihn tiefer in ihre Nackenbeuge, während ihre freie Hand über seinen Rücken strich. Sie hörte sein Leises Schluchzen, und auch ihr liefen die Tränen. Tränen aus Mitgefühl für den Verlust den ihre Liebe durchmachen musste, und Tränen der Freunde das er ihr genug Vertraute um sich ihr Anzuvertrauen.

Es waren mehr als zwei Stunden die Naruto Weinte, zwei Stunden in denen Ruby ihn einfach Festhielt und für ihn da war. Sie lächelte als sie merkte dass seine Atmung Ruhig und gleichmäßig war, er schlief. Ruby kicherte leise und ließ sich mit ihm zur Seite fallen, heute Nacht würde sie für ihn da sein, die Schulregeln konnten sie mal Kreuzweise. Mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Delikaten, Roten, Lippen legte sich ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, um armte ihn sanft und ließ sich von seinem Ruhigen Herzschlag in den Schlaf wiegen. Morgen würde die Welt anders aussehen, und der Headmaster hatte bereits zugestimmt, das sie selbst mit ihn Nekonome-Sensei ihre Homeroom Klasse durfte, einfach nur das Naruto ein Bekanntes Gesicht dort hatte.

**Der Nächste morgen**

Sonnenstrahlen fluteten das Zimmer im Dorm mit ihren Strahlen und der Wärme die sie brachten. Die zwei Gestalten die sich das Bett teilten schliefen noch ruhig. Die Schwarzhaarige Schönheit war die erste die Sanft blinzelte und ihre Augen aufflattern ließ. Mit einem lächeln blickte sie den Blonden unter sich an bevor sie sich Aufrichtete und ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste. Es hatte den Gewünschten Effekt und auch er wachte auf. Er lächelte schwach in ihre Richtung „Arigatou für gestern Abend und das du mich nicht alleine gelassen hast, Ruby-chan." Ruby lächelte lieblich bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust sinken ließ. „Immer wieder gern, Naruto-kun." Der blonde lächelt bevor er ihren Kopf sanft drehte, Ruby ließ ihn gewähren. Mit einem sanften lächeln, und einem Hauch von Glanz in den Augen küsste er sie, kurz und flüchtig, auf die Lippen. Ruby war erst geschockt, aber lächelte dann. „Du weist gar nicht wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe." Ruby kicherte bei seinen Worten, lächelte dann aber bevor sie sich vor lehnte und ihre Lippen auf die seinen Drückte. Erst wieder Kurz und Flüchtig, dann aber Innig und Lieblich. Sie war froh, auch wenn sie nicht wusste ob er sie Liebte, er erwiderte ihren Kuss mit Freuden. Und doch wusste Ruby, es gab einen Unterschied zwischen einem Kuss und einem Kuss. Zum einen waren da Küsse die Familie und Freunde mit einander teilten, Wange, Stirn, Hand und Lippen. Doch dieser Kuss war ein Kuss den zwei Liebenden Teilen, auch wenn keine Zunge im Spiel war.

Der Kuss der Liebenden, sie Kicherte innerlich, Unschuldig und doch so Schmutzig, sie grinste leicht bevor sie sich langsam, nach etwa 5 Minuten, von seinen Lippen trennte und lächelte. „Naruto-kun, ich… ich bin nicht gut mit sowas, aber dennoch, ich hab mich damals schon ich dich Verliebt, und daher einfach frei heraus, Ai Shiteru," Naruto lächelte sanft bevor er sie erneut Küsste. „Ai Shiteru, Ruby-hime." Dies war es was sie leicht rot werden ließ. Und doch, sie war zufrieden und Kicherte leise, stand wenig später mit ihm zusammen auf. „Ich habe Chairmen-sama darum gebeten mit dir zusammen in die selbe Klasse zu gehen, und auch möchte ich dich meinen Freunden vorstellen wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Naruto nickte zustimmend und folgte ihr in die Cafeteria. Ruby lächelte während Naruto Freundlicher aussah als Gestern, und doch hatte Naruto einen Arm um Ruby ihre Hüfte während sie sich an dem Besagten Arm festhielt und ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegen hatte. Sie waren die ersten in der Aula und am Essen, zum Glück, so konnten beide noch etwas Sprechen bevor Ruby ihre Freunde sich dazu setzten, und sehr zum Schock von Naruto waren es die 3 Mädchen von gestern zusammen mit dem Jungen aus dem Krankenflügel und einem vierten Mädchen. Naruto schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, sein Gesicht aber blieb Neutral. Er musterte die vierte, sie trug die Typische Schuluniform, hatte Lila haare und eine Attraktive Figur, der Loli in ihrem Mund fügte nur noch einen Bonus für den Niedlichkeitsfaktor hinzu.

Er blickte sie etwas Genauer an und seine Augen weiteten sich Plötzlich als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, er kannte nicht viele Monster arten aber ihre kannte er. Dieser Geruch nach den Shirayuki Blüten, sowie die Kühle ihres Youki und die ruhe die sie hatte, er hatte keinen Zweifel an ihr und blickte ihr genau in die blauen Augen und lächelte plötzlich. „Es ist lange her da sich eine Yuki-Onna getroffen habe." Er sprach zwar leise aber der ganze Tisch war plötzlich leise als alle Naruto anstarrten und besonders das Mädchen war geschockt. „Wo-woher…" sie brachte nur das eine Wort heraus bevor Naruto Sanft lächelte und etwas den Kopf schüttelte. „Dein Kühles Youki und der Geruch nach Shirayuki Blüten, zusammen mit der Ruhe die du hast. Sorry wenn ich dich irgendwie verletzt habe, aber ich habe vor etwa zwei Jahren eine Yuki-Onna getroffen und mich mit ihr Unterhalten können über ihre Youkai Art, nach dem ich sie von einem Sklavenring befreit hatte. Sie hat mir einiges Über ihre Rasse erzählt und ich war recht Beeindruckt." Die lilahaarige war geschockt, ein Jungermann hat eine Yuki-Onna gerettet und auch noch mit ihr Zeit verbracht ohne sie zu hassen? Das war etwas sehr Seltenes, selbst unter Youkai. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr mal erzählt das Männer, insbesondere Youkai, entweder Wegrannten oder versuchten mit ihnen zu Schlafen, zu hören das es jemanden gab der nur so mit ihr redete war eine Willkommene Abwechslung. „Wie hieß sie?" der Blonde lächelte sanft bevor er leicht den Kopf Schüttelte. „Sie hat mir ihren Namen nie gesagt, meinte zu mir ich würde sie sowieso nie wieder sehen. Nebenbei, Name ist Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," er hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie nahm Freudig an „Mizore, Shirayuki Mizore." Der blonde lächelte schwach bevor er sich der blauhaarigen zu wandte „Gomen für gestern, aber ich hatte einiges zu verdauen die letzten Tage, Gomen für meine Anfuhr gestern." Die anderen nickten nur dümmlich bevor sie alle kurz den Kopfschüttelten.

Yukari war die erste die Kichernd ihn etwas fragte. „Darf ich fragen was für ein Youkai du bist, ich bin eine Hexe, wie Ruby-chan." Naruto schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor er die anderen Anblickte. „Ganz schön Mutig, wenn ich bedenke das die anderen Ningen sein könnten." Moka und Kurumu lachten nur auf bevor Kurumu kichernd erwiderte. „Nicht wirklich, Youkai Gakuen ist eine Schule für Monster. Aber Egal ich bin, wie Gestern gesagt, Kurono Kurumu meines Zeichens eine Sukkubus." Sie schüttelte seine Hand bevor er stoppte „Bist du mit einer Kurono Ageha Verwandt?" Kurumu nickte schwach, „Hai, sie ist meine Kaa-san, warum?" Naruto grunzte und schüttelte den Kopf bevor er sich etwas zurück lehnte. „Ich habe Ageha-san vor etwa einem Jahr getroffen, und um ehrlich zu sein, sie war mir so unheimlich so unheimlich sogar das ich Nachts Fenster und Türen Verriegelt habe in der Angst sie kommt rein und Vergewaltigt mich. Hätte ich gewusst das sie eine Sukkubus ist hätte ich mich lieber gleich versteckt, wobei, Kurumu-san, was ist ein _Destined One_?" Kurumu, die gerade am Trinken war, spuckte ihren ganzen Sanft über den Tisch bevor sie sich Hustend Naruto zu wandte und Große Augen bekam. „Es ist eine Besondere Person für eine Sukkubus, wir suchen unter den Männern, sowohl Mensch als auch Youkai, einen einzigen Mann der unser _Destined One_ ist. So gesehen kann man es auch als Soulmate bezeichnen, warum fragst du?" Kurumu wusste nicht warum aber sie hatte ein Ungutes Gefühl bei der Erklärung bekommen als Naruto plötzlich Hustetet und sich Verschluckt zu haben schien. „Fuck, zu deiner frage, deine Kaa-san hat mich über den Halben Kontinent gejagt und versucht mich zu verführen und ins Bett zu kriegen immer wieder Faselnd das ich ihr Destined One bin." Naruto schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor er sich Ruby zu wandte und ihr zu nickte, beide standen auf und gingen während Kurumu nur dümmlich Naruto hinterher blickte. Die anderen am Tisch unterhielten sich danach noch bevor sie in die Klassen gingen um den Tag hinter sich zu bringen, nichts ahnend das heute noch ein sehr Interessanter Tag werden würde.

In der Klasse stellten Naruto und Ruby sich kurz vor und setzten sich weiter Nach hinten. Nekonome Shizuka fing direkt mit dem Unterricht an, lächelnd wie immer. „Wir haben die letzten Tage ja die Unterarten der Youkai besprochen und haben zuletzt die Hexen gehabt, über die Sendou-chan uns einen Ausführlichen Bericht geben konnte. Die nächste _Rasse_ wenn man so will sind die Ninja, kann mir jemand etwas über sie sagen?" die Klasse, um es milde auszudrücken, blinzelte verwirrt mit dicken Fragezeichen über ihren Köpfen. Naruto seufzte nur sein Blick zu Ruby gleitend sah er ihr nicken bevor er die Hand hob. Shizuka war angenehm überrascht als der neue direkt die Hand hob und deutete auf ihn. Naruto blieb sitzen aber lächelte dann. „Ninja, Oder Shinobi für Männlich und Kunoichi für Weiblich, sind _Menschen_ mit besonderen Gaben wie auch die Hexen. Während in den meisten Mythologien Ninja als Killer bezeichnet werden ist es nur eine halbe Wahrheit. Sie sind zum Töten Ausgebildet, ja, aber auch in anderen Aspekten wie Illusionen und Nin-Jutsu." Naruto stoppte kurz um Luft zu holen und sich die Reaktion der Klasse anzusehen. Er lächelte schwach bevor er erneut ansetzte. „Es gibt, im sogenannten _Ninja Realm_, fünf sogenannte Großmächte. Da wären Iwagakure no Sato in Tsuchi no Kuni, Kirigakure no Sato in Mizu no Kuni, Kumogakure no Sato in Kaminari no Kuni, Sunagakure no Sato in Kaze no Kuni und zu Letzt Konohagakure no Sato in Hi no Kuni." Naruto holte kurz Luft um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Die letzten beiden waren Schmerzhaft für ihn, zum einen weil Konohagakure Zerstört wurde und er selbst Sunagakure Zerstört hatte. Er seufzte kurz bevor er neu ansetzte dabei aber seine Augen schloss.

„Jedes der Dörfer wird von einem Kage geführt, Sunagakure hat den Kazekage, Iwagakure den Tsuchikage, Kirigakure den Mizukage, Kumogakure den Raikage und Konohagakure den Hokage. Die Kage sind die Stärksten die im Dorf sind und haben meistens eine Spezialisirung in einem Bestimmten Bereich. Die Ninja selbst, auch wenn sie eigentlich nur Menschen sind, sind sehr Stark und ein Kage kann die Kraft und das Powerlevel eines B bis S Klasse Youkai oder eines C bis B Klasse Oni erreichen. In der Geschichte der Ninja ist es Jedoch vermerkt das sie mit besonderen Techniken in der Lage waren die 9 Bijuu, die alle B bis SS-Klasse Oni waren, zu besiegen und zu Versiegeln. Der bekannteste ist der Yondaime Hokage von Konohagakure no Sato der den Shinigami selbst beschwor, und für den Preis seiner Seele den Kyuubi no Youko no Kitsune versiegelte." Wieder stoppte er um die tränen zurück zuhalten, er musste diese Pause machen, es war schwer über den Mann zu reden den man Verehrt der dafür verantwortlich war das man Gehasst wurde. Er spürte das jemand seine Hand kurz drückte und lächelte Ruby danken an. „Die Ninja haben verschiedene Techniken, oder auch Jutsus genannt. _Tai-Jutsu_ für die Kunst des Nahkampfes, _Nin-Jutsu_ die Kunst der Elemente, _Ken-Jutsu_ die Kunst der Waffen wie Katana, _Gen-Jutsu_ die Gabe der Illusionen, _Kin-Jutsu_ die Verbotenen Techniken, _Fuuin Jutsu_ Kunst der Siegel. Das meiste erklärt sich von Alleine aber _Nin-Jutsu_ ist etwas Besonderes da sie in der Lage sind die Verschiedenen Elemente und _Sub-Elemente_ zu beherrschen."

Er brauchte sich nicht umsehen um zu wissen das die Klasse mehr wissen wollte und lächelte schwach, selbst die Homeroom Lehrerin hörte gespannt zu, anscheinend hatte er mehr wissen. „_Katon _ ist für das Feuerelement, _Fuuton_ für das Windelement, _Suiton für das Wasserelement, Doton_ für das Erdelement und _Raiton_ für das Blitzelement. Das sind die fünf _Hauptelemente_ dann gibt es aber noch _Sub-Elemente_ von denen Behauptet wird das sie dadurch Entstanden sind das sich einzelne Menschen mit Monstern Gepaart haben, das Youkai Blut sich aber über die Generationen ausgedünnt, und nur die Elemente über gelassen hat." Er seufze, er redete mehr als er Ursprünglich wollte aber na ja, mit einem Lächeln blickte er zu Mizore rüber und Zwinkerte, was sie leicht rot werden ließ. „_Mokuton_ das Holzelement angeblich durch Paarung zwischen Mensch und Dryade entstanden, _Shouton_ das Kristallelement wie entstanden keine Ahnung, _Youton_ oder auch Lavaelement sehr selten und Unbekannt wie entstanden, _Hyouton_ oder Eiselement in diesem falle wird behauptet das ein Mensch sich mit einer Yuki Onna gepaart hat. Es gibt noch weit aus mehr Elemente die kaum einer kennt. Aber fast alle der Elemente sind auch durch Kombinationen Erlernbar. So zum Beispiel das Mokuton es ist mach bar mit einer Kombination aus Doton und Suiton. Das Problem an der Sache ist, jeder Ninja wird nur mit einer, Maximal zwei, Element Affinitäten geboren." Er seufzte, und endlich war er fertig. Die Lehrerin lächelte zufrieden und nickte. „Danke für den Akkuraten Bericht." Sie lächelte als es zur Pause klingelte und alle die Klasse verließen, Naruto ging mit Ruby zuletzt in die Kantine wo sie sich wieder zu Ruby ihren Freunden setzten. Sie Unterhielten sich eine Weile und alle waren am lächeln und Lachen, selbst Naruto. Und er merkte das er das erste mal Seit drei Tagen wieder lächelte. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd folgte er, mit einem schwachen lächeln auf den Lippen, dem Restlichen Unterricht des Tages. Am Abend selbst ging er nach gemachten Hausaufgaben ins Bett, zusammen mit Ruby.

Wobei Naruto fast Umgekippt wäre bei dem Was Ruby als Unterwäsche trug. Es war eine Lederkorsage, einteilig, die auch gleich den Slip mit beinhaltete. Er hatte verdammt große Augen bekommen bei dem Anblick, ihre Wahl war etwas was er nur aus S+M Schaufenstern kannte, oder von Anko. Er lächelte aber und so, er in Boxershorts und sie in der Korsage, legten sie sich ins Bett, sie wieder auf ihm und beide Schliefen in Ruhe ein.


End file.
